


Yours. Always.

by savannah_blue



Series: Alpha/alpha verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post-The X Factor Era, Protective Louis, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannah_blue/pseuds/savannah_blue
Summary: ”What’s wrong, love?”At Louis’ words, Harry’s face crumpled and he let out a heart wrenching sob. Louis noticed the drying tear tracks on his cheeks and desperately moved to brush away the new tears that were rapidly falling.”Hey, hey, love. It’s okay, talk to me?”Harry just kept shaking his head as Louis spoke before wrenching himself away from Louis’ touch. He hiccuped between distraught sobs, ”No, no, it’s not. It’s not okay. Never gonna be okay.”Harry and Louis have been inseparable since meeting on the X-Factor, waiting for Harry to present as an omega to take the next step in their relationship. Except Harry doesn’t present as an omega.





	Yours. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I had this idea and I wrote this thing. I have no idea how I would continue the story, so it's a oneshot, at least for now. If lots of you end up liking it I might try and continue it. Hope you guys like it and if you want to make me happy, comments are the way to go :)

Louis found him in their bathroom. He had returned to their shared flat after spending the weekend up north, only to very much not be greated by the smell of some delicious new dish Harry had found online or Harry’s cheery voice and excited hugs. In fact, it was eerily quiet in the flat. What surprised him the most, though, and clued him in on something definitely not being quite right was the mess of an aborted breakfast at the kitchen counter.

He did a hurried search of the flat that felt way too big when he was worrying about his best friend slash crush-that-was-mutual (they had talked about it) slash potential-mate-come-the-time. Harry was a late bloomer and Louis had insisted they wait – mostly, drunken snogging and not drunken cuddling and almost kissing aside – until Harry presented as omega before becoming official boyfriends-to-be-mates. Not that it would make much of a difference, as attached to the hip as they were already, but it was the thought that counted, Louis argued when Harry tried to curl up against him just a tad too close for Louis to be able to contain himself around the younger boy.

But boy, had they talked about it. In fact, Louis felt like he had known from the first time he laid eyes on Harry that he had found his omega. Harry had been all bashful and cute and snarky and dimples and Louis had never stood a chance, wanting to love and protect the boy forever.

Which is why his heart was instantly in his throat when he finally found Harry in the bathroom, shaking in the bathtub, his back to the door.

Louis rushed over in worry, ”Hey, babe, what’s wrong?”

At Louis’ high pitched voice, Harry jerked his body around to look at Louis with big, frightened eyes. Louis fell to his knees by the tub, his hands fluttering around Harry’s naked body as he took in the sight of the boy in front of him. Harry’s face was flushed and he was curled up tightly with his hands wrapped around his knees. His wet curls were matted against his forehead and Louis reached his hand out to brush them to the side.

”What’s wrong, love? Are you feeling sick?”

At Louis’ words, Harry’s face crumpled and he let out a heart wrenching sob. Louis noticed the drying tear tracks on his cheeks and desperately moved to brush away the new tears that were rapidly falling.

”Hey, hey, love. It’s okay, talk to me?”

Harry just kept shaking his head as Louis spoke before wrenching himself away from Louis’ touch. He hiccuped between distraught sobs, ”No, no, it’s not. It’s not okay. Never gonna be okay.”

Louis fruitlessly tried to meet Harry’s downturned gaze, his attempts of assurances falling to deaf ears as Harry continued to rock himself as sobs wrecked his body. Desperate seeing the boy he loved so upset, Louis clambered to his feet and climbed into the bathtub behind Harry, not even bothering to take the time to undress, and wrapped himself tightly around Harry’s overheated body.

Harry tried batting him away, but soon let his body slump against Louis’ chest and turned his head to bury his face into the crook on Louis’ neck. Louis helplessly brushed his hand along Harry’s spine, letting the other play soothingly with his curls, all the while murmuring calmingly into the top of Harry’s head as Harry’s desperate sobs tapered into quiet sniffles.

”That’s it, love. You’re okay. I’ve got you, love. I’m right here, it’s going to be okay.”

Harry shook his head desperately against Louis. ”No, it’s not! You’re gonna leave, everything is all wrong!”

Louis furrowed his brow and hurried to assure him, ”I’m not leaving, never leaving you, never. Promise. Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out, okay? It’s you and me, always.”

Harry’s shoulders slumped and he let out a defeated sigh, ”It’s not, can’t figure this out.”

Louis gently maneuvered Harry around in his arms until he was facing him, curled up tightly in Louis’ arms. Louis ducked his head to meet Harry’s puffy eyes.

”Please tell me, Haz. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

Harry shook his head sadly. ”Can’t help anyway.” After a few deep breaths, trying to steel himself, Harry blurted out in a shaky voice, ”I’m an alpha.”

Louis stared at him with big eyes. ”Wha-what?”

”I’m an alpha,” Harry repeated, ”While you were gone...”

”You presented?”

Harry nodded. ”Yeah.”

Louis spluttered, not being able to understand what he was hearing. ”But... You thought... We thought... Was supposed to...”

A fresh wave of tears was pooling in Harry’s eyes. ”I know. But I’m not. I’m not an omega. I’m never gonna be an omega. Never gonna be your omega.”

Harry was working himself up to another round of hysteric sobbing. Louis could do nothing but hold him tightly, refusing to let go. Harry, sweet, adorable Harry was an alpha? His Harry? But he couldn’t be, because he was supposed to be Louis’. They had it all figured out and they were going to be ridiculously happy and that sappy couple that nobody could stand to be around without groaning at their cuteness. Harry was his omega. His boy. How could Louis let that go?

A wave of determination washed over him, getting stronger the longer he sat cramped up in the bathtub, the water cooling around them as he held his boy in his arms. Because that is what Harry was and always would be. His boy.

Louis gently grabbed Harry’s cheek and lifted his head from his chest to meet his eyes and said in a determined voice, ”You are my boy. You will always be my boy.”

Harry was about to shake his head when Louis continued in a strong voice. ”I’m not letting you go. We will figure this out. This will not change things.”

Harry let out a sad laugh. ”I’m an alpha, Louis. You’re an alpha. We are both alphas. That changes things.”

Louis shook his head, ”Only if we want it to.” He looked at Harry searchingly, suddenly worried that Harry wouldn’t want him anymore now that he was an alpha. ”Unless you want things to change?”

Harry furrowed his brow affronted ”Of course I don’t _want_ things to change. I’ve been bawling my eyes out for two days not wanting things to change.”

Louis nodded, saying more confidently than he felt, ”Then we won’t let things change. You are still you. I’m still me. I still want you, I still love you. You’re still my boy. And that’s all that matters. The rest we can figure out.”

Harry stuttered, ”N-no, it, it doesn’t work that way.  Alphas don’t mate with alphas.”

Louis shrugged. ”I’m pretty sure somewhere out there an alpha has mated an alpha. Just because most people don’t do it doesn’t mean we can’t. I want you to be mine, alpha, omega, beta or bloody alien mutation, I want _you_.”

Harry looked at Louis with big eyes. ”Really?”

A sliver of hope was finding itself into Harry’s voice and Louis hurried to nod and assure him. ”Really. If you’ll have me, I’m all yours.”

”I...”

Harry was tearing up and Louis let out almost desperately, ”Please, love, please. No more tears, I promise we can figure this out.”

Harry let out a choked of sob, ”No, no, this is happy tears. Well, maybe not happy. Relieved.”

Harry ducked back down to curl himself tightly against Louis chest, ”I thought you would hate me. That you would leave and you wouldn’t want anything to do with me anymore.”

Louis kissed the top of his head. ”Never. You’re stuck with me, won’t ever get rid of me.”

Harry chuckled wetly into Louis soaked shirt. ”Good. Don’t ever wanna get rid of you.”

Louis hummed contently and held Harry gently in his arms. When Harry let out a shiver, Louis noticed how chilly the bathwater had turned. He shifted his body to look down at Harry.

”How about we get out of this tub and I’ll take care of my poor post-presentation boy? I think somebody deserves a little pampering, been a tough couple of days without your alpha here to take care of you, hm?”

Harry let out what sounded almost like a purr and contently shuffled impossibly closer to Louis. ”My alpha.”

Louis tightened his hold on the boy in his arms and hoisted them to their feet and out of the tub, hurrying to wrap Harry into a cocoon of the largest and softest towel within reach. ”Yes, love. Your alpha.”

Louis placed a kiss on Harry’s forehead. ”Yours. Always.”


End file.
